Nada Importa
by DraculaN666
Summary: “Aquí yace Mail Jeevas, Era un tipo agradable”..... ¿Lo era Mello? ............ ;;w;; esto esta del asco


_Reeditado..._

Ejem... *Miradas raras* ¿hola?  
Si ya se, aun no termino mi otro fic "viendo el poco avance" y dudo hacerlo pronto...  
Pero esto lo escribí anoche, como a las 2 de la madrugada, y se suponía me tenia que dormir temprano ;-;  
Yo, TENIA que escribir esto, o mi vida seria más patética de lo que ya es…

Ya sabes, Death Note no me pertenece, de hecho, nunca me aprendí el nombre del autor,  
Porque si yo fuera la autora, créanme, no solo L seguiría con vida, Matt y Mello también y seria una obra yaoi...  
Pero… **_¡oh sorpresa!_** ¡no lo es! ¡porque no soy la autora! ;;w;; **_que vida tan miserable..._**

* * *

¿Qué si duele?

No, ya no duele.

Existe una razón por la que el dolor esta presente en nosotros, y esa es que prueba nuestra existencia.

¿Y si deja de doler? ¿Eso quiere decir que dejamos de existir?

Es lo más posible.

El dolor, el que fluye por las heridas como la sangre por las venas, aquel que nos demuestra que por muy complicada que sea la existencia, nos demuestra que existimos; que estamos vivos.

Pero ya no se siente, ya no más, no duele ni un poco. No importa que tan profunda sea la herida; no duele.

¿Eso quiere decir que he muerto?

Es lo más probable.

Fui tan patético como para dejarme morir y permitirme dejar de sentir dolor.

Me probé a mi mismo que somos tan débiles como las llamas del fuego.

Si, como el fuego.

Porque el fuego lo destruye todo, acaba con todo, lacera nuestros cuerpos y destruye lo que queremos; porque es débil.

Si, el fuego es muy débil y él lo sabe. Por eso mismo destruye todo, lo quema todo, para probarse a si mismo y al mundo que él es el que manda, el que tiene el poder de destruirlo todo y convertirlo en nada.

Pero de las mismas cenizas algo vuelve a nacer. Y entonces el fuego comprende que es débil, débil porque no puede terminar con la existencia de la vida, no puede acabar con la esencia.

Lo material no importa… No, no importa.

Es la esencia lo que se mantiene y nos deja vivir, no importa que nuestros cuerpos se destruyan fragmento por fragmento entre las llamas del fuego; no importa, por que el fuego no toca nuestra alma, no la toca.

Y una vez muerto, una vez que nuestros cuerpos materiales en el mundo son destrozados por todo, ya no duele; nunca más volverá a doler.

No se volverá a sentir el dolor, el calor, el frio, ni ninguna otra cosa que nos toque o nos rose; ya no volveremos sentir.

Entonces… ¿Qué nos queda?

_Nada…_

Vació, el infinito… nada.

Y si lloramos, nuestras lágrimas resbalaran como agua por el cristal. Se deslizaran por una fría superficie sin sentimientos, sin nada.

Y si reímos, no será con humor, porque no existe nada por lo cual reír; porque estamos solos.

¿Lo comprendes ahora Mello?

Estoy muerto… ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Aún sientes…?

Vendrás en algún momento ¿no?

Porque jamás importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar, ni los años que tardes en venir, seguiré igual, aquí; a la espera de ti. Con mi ropa manchada de sangre, y mi cuerpo sin rastro de heridas, estaré esperando en este lugar, en este frio lugar donde mi nombre esta grabado en una fría piedra, rezando hipócritamente "_Aquí yace Mail Jeevas. Era un tipo agradable._"

Que curioso. Quien escribió eso ni siquiera debió conocerme.

¿Era yo un tipo agradable Mello? No lo recuerdo, ¿me lo dirías?

Quiero esperarte, porque tengo miedo, no siento nada más que el miedo; miedo de no verte otra vez.

Te esperare, sin el cigarrillo en mis labios, los olvide en el automóvil. Y aunque los tuviera conmigo, quizás no me sabrían a nada.

¿Sabes? Llueve. Pero las gotas atraviesan mi cuerpo, como si yo nunca hubiera existido, y como si mi existencia no fuera importante.

Eso duele ¿sabes? Es como si el mundo mismo me diera la espalda, ignorando que sufro entre la soledad, entre un mundo dividido y con la decisión de irme o quedarme; esperando por ti.

Y no importa si tengo ganas de llorar, mis lágrimas se pudren junto a mi cuerpo perforado, yaciente varios metros bajo tierra.

Y no me queda más que recorrer el lugar, leyendo en las piedras las ultimas palabras a lo que están junto a mi en el suelo.

"_Buen padre y esposo._"

¿Lo era Mello? ¿O ese hombre tenía una amante y golpeaba a sus hijos?

"_Siempre te recordaremos._"

¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué la tumba se ve descuidada y abandonada?

Yo he muerto, eso quiere decir ¿Qué tú también me olvidaras?

_No te atrevas._

Tú no puedes olvidarme, porque siempre fui parte de tu vida, como lo fuiste tú en la mía.

Entonces, aunque seas sólo tu ¿podrías recordarme?

Continúo mi camino con esa incógnita vagando en mi mente.

"_Era un tipo agradable._"

¿De verdad lo era? ¿O simplemente es lo que ponen al no conocer a la persona?

Quizás el era un tipo agradable como yo ¿no es así?

He reído Mello, puedo reír aunque sea por ese tonto pensamiento.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Pregunta tu voz en mi mente, y yo deseo que sea real.

— ¿Era un tipo agradable? —quiero saber, quizás, de esa manera yo supiera si en verdad yo lo fui.

— No lo sé. —me respondes con franqueza, y yo me desilusiono— ¿Por qué no me lo dices tu? Lo conociste mejor que nadie. —veo tu rostro frente a mi, con esa cicatriz eterna cruzando tu rostro, tu bello rostro.

Y entonces, sólo entonces veo el nombre grabado en esa piedra; "_Mihael Kheel. Era un tipo agradable._"

Y sonrió, porque siento el calor de tus manos sobre las mías, y el roce de tus labios con los míos. Y son tan calidos, tan dulces como el mejor de los chocolates.

— Si, era un buen tipo. —Contesto, hipnotizado por la infantil sonrisa en tus labios, como cuando éramos niños y la vida no parecía tan complicada.

— Tú también lo eras. —Me dices sin que yo formule la pregunta, porque los dos nos conocemos mejor que nadie y somos los mejores para responder esa pregunta.

Si, éramos buenos tipos, muriendo por un mundo vació que no lo vale para nada.

Pero no importa, no, ya no importa, si alguien nos recuerda, o si alguien nos olvida, eso ya no importa; porque estamos juntos.

Eso es lo único que importa… ¿verdad Mello?

— Si, es lo único que importa Matt. —susurras al viento, antes de tomar mi mano y juntos caminar a ninguna parte, el destino no importa.

_Nada importa…_

* * *

Ya dije lo que tenia que decir...  
Así que... ¿les gusto? ¿o me dedico a otra cosa?  
ustedes dirá...!  
¿Reviews? ;;w;;


End file.
